


Observadora

by Nate_x_xxiv



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Homecoming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_x_xxiv/pseuds/Nate_x_xxiv
Summary: Algo que escribí para mi personaje de rol y decidí subir como fanfic.Basado en una escena de Spider-Man Homecoming (2017)





	Observadora

“No estoy obsesionada, sólo soy muy observadora”.  
　　　　  
Michelle repite eso tantas veces que es, bueno, un cliché. Cada vez que se siente en el final de la mesa en el almuerzo, con una barricada de libros que bloquea la jungla de la escuela. Cada vez que está en detención, o cuando está en la sala de prácticas para el decathlon, o en alguna de sus clases. Lo repite como un loro buscando una galleta, y la galleta es los ojos de todos cada que menciona alguna peculiaridad de su obsesión, Peter Parker. No, tacha eso, su interés, Peter Parker.  
　　　　  
Así que Michelle lo afirma, porque es la verdad, ella es observadora, y tiene este oído súper y visión casi de un halcón y todo lo que pasa alrededor de Parker es simplemente, interesante, incluso si el hombre en cuestión no lo es tanto. Entonces no es su culpa que a veces escuche algunas cosas, que sepa cómo se eleva su tono cuando está ansioso, o se enreda la lengua en presencia de algo que lo avergüenza (mejor dicho alguien, Liz, más concretamente); o cómo sus labios se aprietan en una fina línea cuando está molesto. No, no es su culpa y no puede evitarlo, por lo que ella no es una acosadora.  
　　　　  
Muchos no le dan una segunda mirada, es otra extra en la escuela, sólo estando allí en el fondo. Pero no es desconocida, para nadie, la lengua afilada y el sarcasmo cayendo con cada palabra la vuelven intocable en la jerarquía, sus opiniones radicales y potentes sobre el mundo y todos sus problemas resuenan tan fuerte que nadie se atreve a darle la contraria. A ella le gusta, mantiene a la gente alejada y no tiene que hacer amigos porque apesta en la socialización, y puede devorar más libros y dibujar más cuando no estás ocupada charlando sobre qué saga es mejor, Star Wars o Star Trek, como lo hacen Ned y Peter al otro extremo de la mesa.  
　　　　  
Nerds, murmura con la nariz pegada al libro del día, pero sus oídos están atentos a las ñoñerías de sus compañeros. Un tema lleva a otro y pronto Ned dice algo y Peter lo calla con siseos y susurros nerviosos, puede ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo el chico con las cejas disparadas hacia el techo da una mirada a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los está escuchando. Nadie lo hace, todos están ocupados en chismes o metiendo la comida asquerosa de la cafetería en la boca, si que Parker se relaja y habla en murmullos. Pero nada escapa de la perceptiva Michelle, el tópico desde hace unos días se ha vuelto sobre Spider-Man, y Michelle gira los ojos porque, vamos, es el tema más caliente en todo Queens.  
　　  
　　  
—Soy más fan de Hulk.  
　  
　　　　　　　  
Suelta, y los pares de cabezas giran a ver el lado oscuro de la mesa. No se sorprenden de que se uniera de la nada a la conversación, están acostumbrados de escuchar sus comentarios de la nada y sólo hay un pánico en sus ojos y el titubeo de sus movimientos porque nunca saben cuánto ella a escuchado. Con las comisuras de los labios caídas y su rostro con expresión de “no me interesa” patentada, eleva la vista con la lentitud de un caracol; decide darles un pequeño respiro.  
　　　　  
　　　　  
—¿No están eligiendo superhéroes? Voy con Hulk. Inteligente, filántropo, puede destrozar una ciudad con un solo golpe. ¿Spider-Man? Sólo se balancea en redes y atrapa delincuentes de poca monta.  
　　　　  
　　　　  
Ned ríe un poco con un suspiro de alivio, cargando la espalda más al respaldo de la silla. Los ojos de Michell no pierden la forma en que los hombros de Peter se relajan y caen sueltos, igualmente aliviado. Entonces toman la conversación allí, por supuesto Peter dice que su favorito es Iron Man, pero está fuertemente defendiendo con tartamudeos al hombre con poderes de araña. Es adorable, y tiene que controlar sus ganas de sonreírle por lo duro que está intentando cambiar la forma de Michelle de ver al superhéroe. Pero la campana suena y ella toma sus libros y bolso, dejando que los nerds se ocupen de la bandeja de alimentos mientras los deja hablando solos.  
　　　　  
　　　　  
—Nos vemos, perdedores.  
　　　　  
　　　　  
Está en medio de cruzar las grandes puertas de la cafetería y rumbo a su siguiente clase que escucha los murmullos de Ned a una buena distancia.  
　　　　  
　　　　  
—¿Crees que me escuchó decir que eres Spider-Man?  
　　　　  
　　　　  
No gira para darles una mirada o contestarles, sabe, incluso sin tener que verlo que Peter está negando con la cabeza y mirando cómo ella marcha, puede sentir sus ojos en su figura cada vez más lejana. Deja que piensen que es un secreto aún, porque por alguna razón quiere escucharlo de los labios de Peter y ni siquiera sabe porqué.  
　　　　  
Michelle Jones sabe desde hace tiempo que Peter Parker es el Hombre Araña, no porque es una acosadora y a descubierto el patrón de las desapariciones de Peter y las acciones heroicas de Spider-Man por la cuidad (demasiada coincidencia), o porque la altura y marco recientemente hinchado de músculos coinciden entre los dos hombres, o la voz chillona es la misma. Definitivamente no está siendo acosadora por saber sus medidas, su voz, sus maneras de moverse y caminar, no. Ella es, simplemente observadora, y una muy buena. Además, los perdedores son horribles para ocultar secretos y no es su culpa que hablen fuerte incluso si creen que están susurrando, tampoco que olviden que ella está siempre sentada a unas sillas de distancia.  
　　　　  
Por lo que MJ no está obsesionada con Peter Parker y su lado más oculto como Spider-Man, sólo es muy observadora.


End file.
